Kurogin Retold Story 2
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Gokusen 2 rewritten, and with the second Eldest Cousin, Oshiro Emiko. Ayumi from the first story will be involved as well. STORY 2! ***STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

**Beginning**

**Hayato's P.O.V**

Emiko sat on one side of me, and Ryu on the other. It had been 2 days since I had apologized to Ryu. Emiko had become part of our group and she hung out with us. The only difference between us and her, was that she didn't have any problem doing homework, and kept her grades up. We had yet to actually see her fight, but she acted as if she could beat us all up. I liked her, so I didn't want to challenge her. Emiko was sitting back in her chair and was smirking at the teacher, who she seemed to know.

"You know her don't you?" I asked and she smiled at me as she nodded.

"She was my cousins teacher 2 years ago." she said and looked back towards the front.

"Guys!" Yamaguchi yelled and tried to get us to pay attention, which even she knew wouldn't happen.

"This class is getting a second homeroom teacher." she said and I looked at her in shock, She smiled at us, as we all fell silent.

"She should be showing up any time." she said and it was then that the door to the room slid open. A woman stepped in. She had long dark brown hair. She had jeans on, a black tank top on, and a black jacket over that. She had a necklace on, that had a gold hand with something stamped into the middle of it in black. Suddenly I heard a chair go flying back, and I looked to see that Emiko was standing up and looking at the woman in shock.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Emiko yelled and the woman smirked,

"Isn't it obvious Emiko? I work here. As your second homeroom teacher." she said and Emiko suddenly broke out into a bright smile.

"Why didn't you call and tell me Ayumi?" she asked as she moved around the desk and hugged the woman.

"Its nice to see that your still close to your cousins Ayumi-Chan." Yamaguchi said as she came forward from her podium. The moment Ayumi's eyes landed on Yamaguchi, she dropped her bag and gaped at her.

"Yankumi! I didn't know you worked here. Shin is going to be happy to see you." she said and that's when it clicked in my head. Ayumi was the former student of Yamaguchi, and Emiko's cousin. Emiko smirked and looked at Ayumi

"Your still with him? I knew he was good for you." she said and Ayumi rolled her eyes. She stepped forward.

"My name is Sawada Ayumi. I will be your second homeroom teacher. I am also a delinquent, so don't think you can push me around." she said and Emiko nearly fell over.

"You... You... You got married?! Why wasn't the family invited?" Emiko yelled and Ayumi sighed,

"God I forgot how loud you can be. " she said and Emiko blushed before looking at her again,

"For your information Emiko, we didn't get married. I just changed my name. " she said and ignored the class as she turned to give Emiko a look.

"The reason for my doing that is not to be talked about here." Ayumi said and Emiko nodded.

* * *

We were leaving the school. It was quiet and no one was around. But as we got to the door, we all heard Emiko. She was talking to someone. We got close to where she was and saw that she was talking to her cousin.

"Your still being hunted by Watanabe aren't you?" Emiko asked and Ayumi sighed, she was leaning against the wall.

"It was part of our deal Emiko. I would fight him when he wanted, and he would leave everyone alone. " Ayumi said and smirked when Emiko growled,

"He drugged you and beat you up. How is that fair, and part of the deal?" she spat and Ayumi stood up fully. She grabbed her bag and sighed,

"Its not fair. But I have to face it. The 3 year mark is up. Which means that sometime this year, he will either target me, or..." She stopped in the middle of the sentence and gave Emiko a look.

"He still remembers me and Rei doesn't he?" she asked and the tone of her voice changed, she looked put out.

"Yes. Look, just be prepared. I don't expect him to target the class as well, but still keep an eye on the class. This isn't a game. And it was never a high school fight. " Ayumi said and I turned to look at Ryu, who was thinking hard.

"Where is Rei?" Ayumi asked suddenly, and Emiko once again smirked,

"In her home." she said and dodged as Ayumi went to hit her. Ayumi glared at her,

"Don't be a smart ass." Ayumi said and then laughed,

"No need to hurt me. She took Hana to Uncle Kei's parents for the month. By the way, she's still mad that you haven't kept in contact." she said and Ayumi sighed,

"I piss her off a lot anyways. Look, you said you wanted to spend the night with me. We need to go before Shin gets home. He is way to paranoid at the moment. " Ayumi said as she walked past her and to the door. The moment she opened it she smirked,

"Come out boys. I'm not stupid. I knew you were there. " she said and I stepped out of the shadows to look her over.

"Ah, your the head of the class. Good. Now, what you heard isn't to be spoken to anyone. The less thats said, the less that gets back to Watanabe. The same goes for you Emiko. I don't have the energy to deal with that man at the moment, and I have to think of a plan. " she said and then turned and walked past us, and out onto the grounds.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

I sat on the floor of Ayumi's apartment. It had been a while since I had been here. The last time, Ayumi had been carried home by Shin. She had been injured and he had finally gotten over his anger towards her.

"Emiko! I didn't know you would be here." he said as he walked in, he was in a nice suit and was smirking his usual smile. I waved once and then looked back towards Ayumi who was still speaking. She was was filling me in on the last 2 years. She and Shin had gone to Africa, and then came back when he decided that he didn't want to be there. She had applied as the English teacher, but instead got the assistant job with Yankumi, but she hadn't known it was with her until she had gotten there.

"Oi. I'm going to make something. Anything you want Emiko?" Shin asked as he walked into the kitchen area of the apartment. I told him and once again turned back to Ayumi, and I caught the last part of her question on Rei.

"She said that she will be transferring to another school next year. No idea which one. But she seemed rather sad about staying at the current school. " I said and she nodded,

"I need to call Grandpa soon. If he finds out that I'm back and I haven't called he will be really upset." Ayumi said and I felt bad now.

"Ayumi. Grandma died last year." I said finally and she looked at me in shock,

"What? I talked to mom once last year, why didn't she tell me?" she asked as she sat up and grabbed her phone. I yanked it out of her hand,

"Go visit him. Don't just call him." I said and she sighed before nodding. She stood up, she kissed Shin. Then she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Shin laughed,

"So I take it that she is going to see her Grandpa?" he asked and I looked at him pointedly.

"Alright that was a dumb question. No need to give me that look." he said and I laughed as he went into their bedroom.

* * *

I hope this chapter is good. Its a little short. But its just the beginning. So please stay tuned, and if your confused about Ayumi, then please refer to the first story. I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**First Sign of Trouble**

**Emiko's P.O.V**

I sighed as I once again heard Shin sigh. He was trying in vain to wake Ayumi and to me that was amusing. He turned and glared.

"Would you mind not laughing, and help me?" he asked when I burst out laughing. I smirked and pushed him aside.

"Let me show you how to do this." I said and with that I smirked as I stood over Ayumi. This was a bad move to make. It could possibly get my hurt as she slept with a set of brass knuckles under her pillow. Shin watched as I suddenly swung down. She suddenly jerked up and was about to hit me when her eyes landed on me.

"Oi. I could have seriously hurt you. Don't do that again." she said and I laughed as I pointed over at Shin, who was looking dumbfounded.

"He tried to wake you. But in the end I had to do it." I said and she blushed as she stood up.

"Sorry Shin. I've been tired lately." she said and just like that Shin went from dumbfounded and amused, to concerned.

"Are you ill?" he asked and she smiled as she shook her head. She turned to me and motioned me out of the bedroom.

* * *

As I was walking to school, I saw they boys up a head. Ryu looked really unhappy. He was staring away from the others. Which wasn't anything new with him. His dad was an ass, and I could understand why he looked that way. I came to stand next to Hayato and looked at him. But he was focused on something else.

"Should we go today? I really want to skip." he was saying and I rolled my eyes as I put my hand on his shoulder and poked him in the cheek. Around the same time I did this, I spoke.

"Yes you should go. Don't leave little old me to fend for myself." I said and he jumped as he swung around. I smirked at him as I turned and started walking towards the school.

"Oi! Why do you and Yamaguchi do that. No, I mean how do you do that?" he yelled and I laughed when I heard the other boys running after me,

"Emi-Chan! Wait!" I heard Take yell and I looked back to see him lagging behind. I smiled as I decided to take pity on the guy, and so I stopped. He came up to me at a run, while the other boys had stopped to yell questions.

"Look boys. Its a family secret, and its a secret among friends. Just leave it be." I said and then walked off with Take beside me. Take, Ryu and Hayato were the only one's not asking about my life, or any of that. Take didn't ask because he was just that nice. But the other two knew who I was outside of school. And so far they had kept it secret.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

When we got into the classroom we were stunned to find a 14 year old girl in the room. She was beat up and Ayumi was talking to her. Emiko was behind me and when she realized that the girl was in the room, she pushed past us and walked over to her.

"Hana? What happened?" she asked as she looked the girl over.

"Ryo and his friends." she said simply and I saw anger on both girls faces.

"He is her brother. Why would he allow his friends to beat up on his little sister?" Ayumi asked and then sighed. Emiko looked at her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ayumi. We need to tell Grandpa. If we do anything about it before he finds out, we will be in big trouble." she said and Ayumi sighed again as she looked at Hana again.

"Look. Lets call Rei, and have her watch out for Hana. Then we can go talk to Grandpa." Emiko said as she kept her hand on her shoulder. Ayumi shrugged her off.

"Fine." she said and then sat down on the step that led to the podium.

* * *

An hour later the door once again opened and a girl came in. She had tanned skin, and had reddish brown hair. She looked about 16. She wore a blue skirt and white shirt that was informal. She stopped in the doorway.

"What happened? Why is she here?" she asked and Emiko looked from Ayumi to her.

"Rei, her brother did this. And she came here." Emiko said and Rei also looked angry. Just like that both her and Emiko began to argue about going to get him back.

"He is supposed to be her brother. If we don't go now then we won't get him back at all." Rei spat and suddenly Ayumi was standing up.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and both girls froze and looked at her. The whole class all fell silent and looked over as well. They were in shock. They had never seen her yell before. And she was louder than Yankumi.

"Rei, your right. However if Grandpa finds out, our cousin will be the least of our worries. So how about you consider his feelings. He is always honest with us, and never leaves out of anything. Emiko, Rei is also right. You know Ryo too. He did this because he knows we won't do anything back. We promised him and ourselves that we would help him. We haven't kept that promise have we?" Ayumi asked as she looked at both of them and then sat back down and Emiko blushed. Rei scratched the back of her head.

"I suppose I see your point. Should we go talk to him now then?" she asked and Ayumi shook her head.

"We need you to take Hana to school. " Ayumi said and Rei looked disappointed. But she didn't say anything to her. Instead she held her hand out to Hana, who took it.

"Come on. I'll buy us both food on the way." she said and Hana smiled as she was led out of the room. Ayumi turned to Emiko.

"Stay here with your class. I'll go tell him. You know he doesn't approve of us skipping." she said and Emiko rolled her eyes, but she turned and came to her desk.

* * *

_**I hope this chapter is good. I own nothing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

**Hana's P.O.V**

I stood with Nao. Me and her went to school together. Nao was looking at something, and was slowly putting the book into her pocket. I had done the same, and was now starting to feel guilty. We both turned to leave and froze as we both saw Tsuchi. He was looking at us and then at the ground. We both looked down to see the two books we had tried to run off with. He sighed and motioned for us to follow him. But instead of following like Nao, I picked the book up and ran.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

Tsuchi never showed up for class. We were worried. And when Ayumi came in, we all knew something wasn't right. She turned to us.

"Tsuchiya-Kun is being suspended. He got into a fight with Ishikawa." she said and I looked at her in shock.

"That's the same teacher Hana has." I said as I sat up. Ayumi nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"By the way, Grandpa says we can't do anything with Ryo yet. He has to come to us." she said and I sighed. It was frustrating. Ryo had let his friends attack his sister, and now we couldn't do anything to him at all.

* * *

We all went looking for him. When we did find him, he was at the arcade again. He was arguing with Hayato and Ryu.

"Boys, stop. If he wants to let it happen, then let him. He obviously has a reason." I said and Tsuchi looked at me. It was obvious that he was expecting me to go along with them. But I knew he had a reason and I was wanting to find out what it was.

"Tsuchi, you can tell us anything. We are friends right?" I asked and he turned away from us.

"We will still be here for you, and if you decide to tell us then that's fine. We won't give up on you." I said as he started to walk off. I saw him stop for a second and knew that he had heard me. Hayato turned to me.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked and I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"He is already having a bad time. You going off on him isn't' going to help it. There is more to this than what we are being told. Just give it time and let him be on his own." I said and Hayato sighed in anger. Hyuuga, Take and Ryu were standing behind me as I had put myself right in their way and stopped Hayato from making a fool of himself.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go meet up with Rei and Ayumi." I said and turned to leave, but stopped as Take stepped in front of me. He looked happy about something.

"What?" I asked and he blushed and looked down. I smiled at him and pushed him over to Hayato.

"Go hang out. I'll meet you all later." I said and he nodded. He almost reminded me of a puppy.

* * *

Me, Rei and Ayumi were sitting at the table in Ayumi's moms Ramen Shop. Rei was texting on her phone and was ignoring us. Which wasn't anything new for her. She zoned out when she was talking to other people.

"Hey isn't that Tsuchi?" asked Ayumi as she pointed out the window. I looked over and saw him. He was alone with his mom and was yelling at her.

"Just leave me alone!" he spat and turned and walked off. As soon as he was gone, we both saw his mother collapse into tears.

"This kid is starting to piss me off." Ayumi said as she sat there and stared at the poor woman, who was sobbing on the side of the road. I nodded my agreement.

* * *

I walking around aimlessly the next day. I knew that Grandpa would be mad that I was skipping. But I didn't feel like going to school and dealing with all the crap that the boys could cook up. As I walked I ran right into someone. Just as I looked up to apologize, I froze. My cousin Ryo stood there in all his criminal glory. The glare I was receiving was harsh. I got up and began to back up. Unlike Ayumi, I could never win a fight against him.

"Aww, are you scared of me?" he asked as he walked forward. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and held in place.

"Well if you are, then this will be even better for me. You, Ayumi and Rei left me to fend for myself. And I want my revenge." he said as he advanced on me. I had once chance to get away, and I knew that I had to take it. Just as this thought came through, he punched me hard in the face. I fell to the ground and he kicked me a few times, then motioned for his men to hold me again. I threw my arms back, hitting the men that held me in the face. The moment they let go, I turned and ran. He followed behind me, shooting his gun at me. How he even got a gun is still a mystery to me. But the real problem was that his last shot hit me right in the shoulder. I nearly fell down thanks to all the pain shooting through my arm. But I forced myself to keep running. I knew that Ayumi was as the school and I had to get there before he could catch me again.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

The class was in full swing. Emiko hadn't shown up, but I knew that she was merely skipping. Ayumi was the one teaching, and Yankumi was sitting at a desk doing something. I was ignoring her and looking around the room. But something caught my eye. Emiko was running. She came bursting into the room just as a hand reached out and yanked her back by her hair. I noticed something shiny fall into her hand, then realized it was a set of brass knuckles as she slammed her fist into his face. She was let go, and she practically vaulted over the desks. Ayumi had turned and was now staring at the man. She turned to look Emiko over.

"He jumped you?" she asked and Emiko growled and nodded. She then leaned against the wall. Ayumi threw her a shirt from her bag, then she turned to the now standing man.

"Hello Cousin. Picking on the weaker ones now?" she asked and he scoffed.

"Your lucky I didn't kill her. Cause that was my intent." he spat and Ayumi rolled her eyes. Ayumi turned to me and my friends.

"Move out of the way." she commanded, and I decided that I would follow that order. Something in her eyes told me that I needed to get out of the way. We walked over to Emiko, who yanked out her phone and threw it to Take.

"Call the number that says Uncle Kei. Tell him where I am." she said and then sighed as she slid down the wall into a sitting position.

* * *

When their uncle arrived, Ayumi had Ryo backed against the wall. The gun was on the floor out of his reach. He had a broken wrist and a black eye. He was glaring at her. Behind their uncle was Rei, who came running over to Emiko. I turned as I heard Ayumi speak.

"You can still be helped Cousin. We were kids when we made that promise. We were in no position to help anyone. We couldn't even help ourselves. Im not asking you to forgive us, but at least go talk to Grandpa." she told him and he scoffed. But I could see that he was softening. Suddenly he lunged, and sent her flying. She crashed into the rest of the class and landed hard on the desks. Ryo then turned and ran out of the classroom. She sat up and sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made such a promise." Rei said as she helped her cousin off the desk and looked in Ryo's direction.

* * *

The next day, Hana came into the room. She looked sad and made a beeline for Emiko, who was sitting on the floor, her head on my leg. Somehow she had started using me as a pillow. Not that I minded any. I was starting to feel something for her. But I didn't have a clue what I was feeling. She dropped down and bowed.

"Gomen. Its my fault that Tsuchiya-Kun is being expelled." she said and I realized that she was crying. Emiko took her head off my leg.

"Explain." she stated and Hana launched into a whole story. By the end, I could see that Emiko was mad. But she didn't lash out at her. Instead she pointed to the door.

"Turn yourself in. And then explain to Grandpa." she said and put her head on my leg again. Hana slowly stood and made her way out of the room. Emiko sighed, she cursed and took out her phone.

"Grandpa. Hana has something to confess. Take it easy on her. I think she is simply rebelling. Shes been so good until now." she said and then hung up. With in minutes she was asleep on my leg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emiko's P.O.V**

Valentines day was here. It was a crappy day for me. I had never gotten any and I knew that this year wouldn't change that. Take was smiling and following some girl around. So I decided to befriend her, to help make it easier on Take. It was really horrible on my part. I had to witness her ignoring Take simply because he looked weak. As we walked together after the first time she had ignored him, he was feeling sorry for himself. I was trying to get him to talk about it. But he snapped at me, and began walking away.

"Takeda Keita! Get back here." I yelled and he froze. I had never called him by his full name before. When he came back over, I looked at him.

"I have never given you sympathy, or treated you any different. Your like a brother to me, and the fact that the girl keeps ignoring you is making me angry. You deserve a girl just like all the other guys. Your not weak, or defective. What you lack in strength, you make up for in other ways. Not everything is about physical strength." I said and then put my arm around him. I smiled down at him as my words started to sink in.

"Now, how about we go to my Aunt and Uncles Ramen shop." I asked and he smiled up at me and nodded.

* * *

several days passed, he didn't go back to see her every day. He simply skipped and went every other day. It was amusing really. But it was also heart breaking. He really had a thing for her. I sat on the floor again, with my head on Hayato's leg. I heard the door open, but it didn't register until I heard a loud slap. I stood up and saw Take. He looked ready to cry. And the girl was glaring at him. Id had about enough. So I ignored the others in the room, and pushed Take down in his seat and stood in front of the girl.

"If you have any complaints, now would be a good time to voice it. Because while they wont hit you, I will." I spat and she looked at me with wide eyes. She yelled at me that he had set her boyfriend up. I laughed in her face. She looked ready to slap me too. I got into her face.

"I dare you. Make my day. I haven't had a good fight in a while." I growled and she backed up. Take stood up to defend her, and I turned to look at him.

"Sit down. No defending the girl when she is obviously wrong." I stated and he sat down. She glared at me some more.

"Get out. And if I catch you hurting him again, ill bash that pretty face in." I said as I smiled at her. She turned and fled the room. Just as she left the teachers came in. and when the situation was told, Yankumi hit Take. He took off out of the room.

"Your a fucking idiot! It was her fault! She was ignoring him, and calling him weak. He doesn't know any other way to show strength! I used to respect you. " I spat and ignored her hurt look as I took off after Take.

* * *

I didn't find him. I ended up going home. But instead of going to school, I went to search for him everyday. I was stopped one day as I was searching. Grandpa was walking down the street. He had Ayumi with him.

"Emiko. Its time you go to school." he said and I shook my head. I hated going against him. But I loved Take as a brother and it scared me that I couldn't find him.

"You see him as your brother don't you? Just like I see Kuma as my brother." Ayumi asked and I looked over at her. She seemed to understand.

"Grandpa, I know that skipping is never a good idea. But he isn't strong like us. He is afraid of his own strength and I am worried about him. I can't abandon him." I said as I stood before him. He seemed to nod, then smiled.

"Go look for the boy." he said simply and I smiled as I turned and ran. But I never found him that night either.

* * *

I eventually went back to class, but it was with great pain to do so. Hayato looked up when I walked in. His eyes asked the question that I knew the others wanted to know. I shook my head and they all went back to being sad. But my sadness was short lived as my phone went off.

"Emi, I heard the guy shes dating. Hes two timing her. I have to do something. Tell Yankumi im sorry." he said and I jumped up as I raced out the door.

"Take, tell me where you are. At least allow me to be back up." I asked and he mumbled something. But I got the name of the place. And when I arrived I was the only one there. He was already fighting the man. And I had to hand it to him. He was lasting much longer than I thought he would. When the others got there I helped Take out. The girl went up to him and apologized. I stood up and motioned for her to come with me. I saw Yankumi try and follow, but Ayumi stopped her.

* * *

I sat on a bench next to her.

"Im Oshiro Emiko. Take is like a brother to me. I watched you both for that whole time. Im going to say that the one to blame is you. Take isn't like the others in my class. He isn't really a delinquent. He is simply a boy who has no social skills. Hes awkward. " I told her and she looked down.

"I don't like him like that. I see that hes nice now. But he isn't my type." she said and I laughed.

"Oh so that college two timing guy is your type? Look you don't have to date him. Just being nice to him and saying hi once in a while is what he sees. He is a happy person. And it doesn't take much to make him that way. Don't sell him short. He isn't what he is meant to be yet. For all you know, years from now, you might like who he is then." I said and I stood up,

"Just don't write him off. You don't have to kiss, date or do anything that makes you unhappy. Simply giving him chocolate will make him incredibly happy." I said and then turned and headed home.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

The next day was slow. Take was the first to get chocolates, and he ran off screaming his head off. Maki was giggling away. I had gotten mine from Shin, with a few other things as well. But the only one to not get anything was Emiko. Normally she didn't get anything because the boys usually saw her as a guy. I looked up as Shin poked me. He pointed at the back of the room, where Hayato was. He had Emiko's hand and was putting a box in her hand. Next thing I saw, was her blushing red, and grinning. But what really got me, was when he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and I couldn't resist laughing hard. Suddenly I was hit with a book. When I looked back up I saw her standing up.

"Oi! Shut it." she spat and I laughed harder. She went to rush at me, but Hayato caught her and she landed on his lap, which made her turn even redder. She turned to him.

"How long were you planning this?" she asked as her face finally turned back to normal. He smirked.

"Weeks." he said and she laughed. She looked at the box and back to him.

"What do you want this to mean?" she asked as she opened the box and took a piece out. When she took a bite she sighed in pleasure.

"I asked your cousin what your favorite chocolate was. And I want it to mean that we are dating." he said and I looked over at Shin, who was smirking slightly. I took out a piece of my own chocolate and leaned against Shin.

"what do you plan to do about Watanabe?" he asked and I looked up at him. I hated how he changed subjects.

"No idea. To be honest I'm scared." I said and he put his arm around me and waited. He knew that if he interrupted that I wouldn't finish what I was going to say.

"What if he does what he did last time. If he drugs me again, I may not live through it again. I mean I was lucky that he didn't use the wrong drug. But I don't know what ill do if he does use the right one." I said and he nodded. I was allergic to a certain drug, it made my air way close up, and I usually was in the hospital for a few months after-wards.

"You won't be alone anymore. You have your Cousins, and you have me. You also have Noda, Uchi, Kuma and Minami." he said and I nodded. He had a point. Maybe I was just worrying. I looked up and noticed that Emiko was watching me. She had heard the entire conversation. Hayato obviously hadn't as he was looking confused.


	5. Chapter 5

While Ayumi was worrying about Watanabe, Hayato and the others were going through Career day. So far nothing had happened, and while that was good for Yankumi; it wasn't good for us. Hyuga was starting to vanish during the day. It was odd, but none of us wanted to question him on it. He was our friend and we hoped that if he was in trouble that he would eventually come to us.

"I don't like that he just vanishes." Ryu was saying while we all sat in class. Ayumi was in the front teaching History. Shin was sitting on a desk by the door. He had started coming with her to classes. Ryo had stopped coming for us, and had simply vanished. He did this when he lost, so it was safe to assume that he wouldn't show up again all year. Or rather I hoped I wouldn't. I couldn't win against him, and he knew that.

"I'm sure he has a reason Ryu." I said as I looked up from my book. I was only into chapter 3, but every time I started reading; I was interrupted by either the boys, or someone else. I looked back down as the door slid open.

"Oi. Emiko." said a voice and I looked up to see Fukui Dai. He had been my old Leader in Ara High. Well when I first entered that school as a high school student.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

The guy was our age, and he wore the Ara High school uniform. He wasn't hostile though, just seemed to be waiting.

"Oh, hello again Fukui. Still the leader of your class?" Ayumi asked as she turned around to see who had come in. He smirked.

"Of course." he said and she smirked right back.

"Good. You always were a better leader than your Cousin Watanabe." Ayumi said and Fukui nodded. He turned to Emiko.

"Emiko, have you checked on Sakura lately?" he asked and she looked confused.

"Shes only a couple years below me. She is fine isn't she?" she asked and he shook his head. He handed over a picture of something.

"Where is she?" she asked and looked up at him. He turned,

"Come in."he commanded, and a girl, who looked to be about 15. She was crying. When she saw Emiko, she ran to her and hugged her. Thats when I noticed the huge bruise on the side of her face.

"Sakura? Who did this to you?" she asked as she bent down slightly and looked her over. The girl answered, but it was quiet. I didn't hear her, but it was obvious that Emiko had. She looked up at Fukui.

"You really don't have a hand on your second in command do you?" she spat and Fukui sighed.

"Look, I was out today. When I came back, I had to rip him off of her. Ive already handled it." he said and the smirk on his face told all of us, that he had really enjoyed hurting the boy. Emiko chuckled and looked down at Sakura.

"Come on. Ill have my dad teach you to fight." she said and then led her out of the room.

"So you were her old leader?" I asked and Fukui looked over at me, he then looked over at Ayumi.

"You didn't tell me that you had two leaders here." he said and Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"They aren't both leaders Dai, just friends." she said and he smirked,

"Sure. Look I have to get back. As it is, my class has no fucking manners, so I have to ensure they don't get us all kicked out." he said and Ayumi laughed, she told him to behave, and he mock saluted her before walking out.

* * *

Me, Ryu and Emiko were out walking around that night. Several men were out drinking and having all kinds of fun. Just as we turned a corner, we saw something on the ground. It was a wallet that looked thin. It only had a couple of things in it. But what got me was that when Emiko read the address, she went serious.

"I know where that is. Please try to be open minded." she said and I looked over at her. She had the wallet in her hand and was already walking off. Ryu looked at me, and then put both his hands in his pocket and followed after her.

The huge house was silent as we walked in. Emiko had simply walked in without knocking. But as she made it to the living room, we saw an old man sitting on the floor next to a table. Beside him was none other than Yankumi.

"Yo." she said and sat down in front of the man.

"Ah, Emiko. How was school today?" he asked and she waved it off. Instead she turned and handed the wallet to Yankumi, who screamed as she read it.

"Those Idiots!" she yelled and Emiko put a hand over her own mouth to stop the laugh. Just as her laugh escaped her mouth, another old man came into the room.

"Hello Grandpa." Emiko said as she turned to look at him. Then all focus was turned to the boys.

"Remember how I told you both to have an open mind? Well Me, Yankumi and Ayumi are Yakuza. " she said as she sat on the other side next to the two old men.

"That actually explains a lot." Ryu said as he looked at her and then Yankumi. Emiko rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Well we won't say anything. It would be very boring without you both in school." I said and Emiko raised her eyebrows. But it was Ryu who had more to say.

"So Rei and the whole family are also Yakuza?" he asked and Emiko looked over at her Grandfather. She turned back and nodded.

"That is correct. " she said and then smiled. It seemed to me that everyday was something new. And I was surprised that Yankumi hadn't outed herself. She sucked at acting and lying.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

The day that Hyuga was being beaten up, was the day that me, Rei and Ayumi were walking around. He was being led out of the bar, and when I called and told Yankumi about, she informed me that she and the others were already on the way. I looked at Rei and Ayumi.

"Lets go intervene." I said and Ayumi nodded as she led the way. The scene that we walked into was his mother leaning over him, she was trying to protect him. And she got yanked up off of him and was about to get hurt herself. Ayumi looked at Rei, who went over and sent the man to the floor holding his face. She stayed infront of Hyuga's mother the whole time. Ayumi had taken out most of the guys, and was now glaring at the boss, who was watching her. I was standing next to Hyuga's body.

"Your really an idiot." I said as I leaned down and looked him over. He went to comment, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't get prissy with me Hyuga. Ill do worse damage than them." I stated and stood up again. I decided to just let him lay there and hurt. I was going to help him, but I didn't want any snide comments. He looked up at me, his lip and face bleeding.

"Did you know that its illegal for any of us to work in a bar. That bar isn't legal, which is why he is running it. He wants to make money under the table. All you had to do was ask someone about the job before you got yourself into more trouble." I said, but I didn't lean down again. I simply talked like I was talking to a wall. When Yankumi and the others showed up, I backed up so that I was just watching instead of talking. Hyuga was on his own.

When Hyuga came back to school the next day, he came up to me. He bowed and apologized. I smirked at him as I pushed him into his seat.

"Oh shut it." I said and he smiled at me. Hayato was looking at us in confusion. But I wasn't going to tell him anything, as Hyuga talked to the others I leaned against Hayato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emiko's P.O.V**

Tsuchi got into a street fight. Which wasn't a bad thing. But it ruined his chance of ever getting that job. I know that it hurt him to know that, but it was his fault. Hayato was trying to get him out of his funk over it, but it was no use. I even took him out to eat, hoping that he would at least smile. When I came into school the next day, I heard Hayato talking to Yankumi.

"We wont fight until after graduation." he said and I looked at him shock. Then he saw me, and before I knew what was happening, he had dragged me over.

"She won't either." he said and I glared at him as I stood there with my arms crossed. This would only end badly. When she nodded and left, I kicked Hayato in the shin. When he let go, I turned and walked off. I had to tell Ayumi about this.

* * *

I knew that Hayato was listening in again. But this time, me and Ayumi were on the roof. She was listening to me.

"Its fine Emi. Look, he won't bother you. Or at least I hope not. He hasn't even been seen around here at all." Ayumi told me and I nodded. She wouldn't lie to me, and if she ever did, it would end in us having an actual fight.

"I don't like being put into others promises or problems." I said and she chuckled,

"Well you will have to suck it up, cause you will get that a lot here." she said and then turned and walked off. When she reached the door, she yanked it open and Hayato and the others came crashing out. Ayumi smiled,

"At least if your going to try to listen in on conversations, try not to talk too loudly." she said and then stepped over a stunned Take and walked down the stairs. I walked over to them and smiled down at them.

"Your all tangled up boys." I said and the glare I got was enough to make me laugh. I reached down and helped Take up, but then I stepped around him and simply left the others to pick themselves up.

* * *

I looked up from my magazine as a group of high school boys came in. they were wearing white . I stood up as the other boys had yet to notice them.

"Can I help you?" I asked and they all looked at me in shock.

"Oh a girl in a boys school. How shocking." said the leader and I smirked and motioned for them to start speaking.

"And she has guts too. He was right, you are cute. But we are here to return the favor to them." he said and I let my smile fall. A man had told them of me.

"Who told you I was cute?" I asked and they simply smiled.

"You'll find out I'm sure. Now come quietly." he said to all of us, and the boys all looked at eachother before nodding. As we made our way out of the cafe, I was suddenly yanked sideways. As I looked back I noticed that I was being led away from the others. This had a bad feeling to it. I was led to a warehouse. It was bare except for Watanabe standing in the center smirking. It clicked in my head. He had told them about me. And now I was in his clutches, and I had agreed to the promise to not fight. I was screwed. Just as I thought this, pain exploded in my head, and I felt myself falling before nothing.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

Yankumi and Ayumi had shown up and was looking around.

"There was a girl with them. Where is she?" Ayumi asked and we also looked around. She was gone. But I knew that she was led out when we were. Where was she? I turned back to see the leader guy smiling.

"I sent her to have fun with my friend." he said and Ayumi stepped forward. She slammed her fist into his face and then held him up by his hair.

"I will only ask once more. Where is she, and who is she with?" she yelled into his face. He looked scared now. The smile was long gone.

"I sent her to Watanabe. The warehouse that is 2 blocks from here." he said and she dropped him. She growled and looked down at him.

"She dies, and ill have your blood as payment." she spat and he paled even more. She was speaking like a gangster and from what Emiko had told us, she was a gangster. She backed up and looked around, her face falling and we started to see that her mask was falling too. She turned to only face us, so that no one else could see it. She yanked out her phone.

"Shin, I need you, the boys. Watanabe has Emiko." she said and then hung up. She looked down at me.

"Your her boyfriend. You have to come with me. She won't be the same. Her masks will also be gone. " she said and helped me up. We all followed after her.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

I found the place first. While the boys were taking care of Watanabe and the few others, I focused on Emiko. She was handcuffed, and hanging from a hook. She had large cuts on her body, several bruises. You could tell she had been hit with metal pipes, her face and arms were bruised. Blood was dripping out of her mouth, and her face was cut open. Her wrists were cut open by the handcuffs, but were otherwise fine. When I looked up, Watanabe was gone, and so were his friends. The problem with him wasn't ending today.

"I'm tired of being a target." Emiko muttered as I walked out with her in my arms. I chuckled and looked up as I heard a shout. Ayumi came out of nowhere and looked at Emiko. She looked ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would target you." she said and Emiko scoffed,

"Why wouldn't he? I'm your family. He knows that." she said and then sighed.

"Its fine Ayumi. I just want to sleep." she said and then closed her eyes. Hayato came up and took her out of my arms.

"shes going home with me tonight." he said and Ayumi nodded, she took out her phone to call her grandfather, but I yanked it out of her hand and looked at her.

"I didn't get here in time." she muttered and I sighed. So that's why she looked scared and sad.

"Its fine. Look you called me, I was closest, and at least we found her at all. We can't dwell on the fact that you were late. She isn't concerned about it, and shes the one he beat up. So we shouldn't be concerned either. Your cousin still loves you." I said and she nodded. I put my arm around her and started walking with her beside me.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

the next day at school was boring for once. Emiko was sitting next to me. She had her skirt, and was wearing one of my shirts so that it didn't hurt her cuts on her stomach. She was fast asleep on the desk, and her hand was holding my shirt in a vice like grip. Ayumi had been right. Last night she had had a nightmare and then from that moment on, had clung to me. But she seemed to be coming out of it. She could sit away from me now, but still had to have hold of my shirt. Suddenly she jerked awake, and looked around for a few seconds before sighing. She let go of my shirt and stood up. Ayumi looked up at her as she stepped away from the desk and stretched. The result of stretching was to hiss in pain. I smirked as I sat back and she glared at me as she sat back down.

"What?" she asked and I looked away from her and to the front of the classroom. But I noticed that she had once again took hold of my shirt. She looked at the front.

"Ayumi. We need to talk after school. But I'm also not going home tonight. " she said Ayumi smiled as she nodded. I looked over at her,

"Not going home?" I asked and she smiled knowingly at me.

"No. Would you prefer that I did?" she asked and I glared at her.

"Your not going home. Not after what happened yesterday. Im not letting you out of my sight." I spat and she laughed as she sat back.

"Then I'm not going home." she told me. I sat back and smiled. I just hoped that her parents wouldn't kill me.

* * *

I sat at the back of the living room. Dad wasn't home and neither was my brother. So I was allowing Shin, Ayumi and Emiko to talk. Rei had yet to show up. When she did, I decided to stay out of the conversation.

"So what are we going to do about Watanabe?" Rei asked as she sat her school bag down. Ayumi looked at Shin,

"Its not what you are going to do. Its what I'm going to do." she said and Rei glared at her, but said nothing.

"This has to end. He is getting cocky and he doesn't care who he targets. So we can't let this go on. " Ayumi said and Emiko nodded,

"We have to deal with Ryo. Watanabe isn't helping the matter. We need to end this, and focus on Ryo. His sister needs him." Emiko said as she looked at Rei, who was nodding, and agreeing with her.

"Finally, something you two agree on." Ayumi said and Rei gave her the finger.

"We are being serious Ayumi. Hana needs him, and hes only hurting her." Emiko said, while glaring at her. Shin put his hand on Emiko's shoulder.

"We will figure it out. But lets focus on Watanabe first. Because he isn't done coming after all of us." he said and she nodded.

"How about we delay it another year? Make the same deal that we did last time?" Ayumi asked looking at Shin. Shin seemed to think,

"It might work, then again, it might not. Hes always been a little unstable, even back in high school." Shin said and Ayumi nodded.

"Well we should still try. Maybe he will agree to it." Rei said and Ayumi nodded.

"I'll send a letter through his second. I know where he stays. But I'm going to need someone to go with me." she said and Rei stood up,

"Ill go with you. But as of right now, I have to go. If Dad finds out I skipped my last class he will flip out." she said and then grabbed her bag and raced out the door.

* * *

I own nothing but my 4 girl characters.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kuma's Problem Part 1**_

Kuma began having trouble. He owned his fathers shop now. But he was still lonely and a trouble maker. Hayato began helping him in his shop. Which I thought was cute. We were all sitting in the shop, watching him work, when the door opened and several men came in with sour faces. I stood up as I recognized one of them. I had seen the same man try to hassle my Aunt and Uncle that owned Arai Ramen Shop. Kuma saw me, and pushed me down.

"Leave it." he said and I shook my head,

"I know that man Kuma. He won't leave you alone." I said and ignored the look I got from Hayato, he was just as confused about all this as the others were.

"Just leave it." he repeated and I growled. I stood up,

"Fine. Its your funeral. But if you think for one second that this is over then your sadly mistaken." I said and then turned. My eyes met the Man who had come in.

"Tell your Aunt and Uncle that they are next." he said and I laughed.

"Id like to see you try." I spat and then walked past them and into the street. I looked back and sighed. They had begun hassling Kuma, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do, as he didn't want my help.

* * *

School went by with no drama of any kind. I ignored any and all talk about Kuma and his shop. Ayumi had been told, and was currently trying to get a reaction out of me. Hayato was sitting in the back, and was looking at me and Ayumi. I had been dragged to the front.

"Emi! Why didn't you help him?" she asked again for the 5th time. I suddenly pushed her away and she landed on the floor in front of me.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT MY HELP!" I screamed and then looked around,

"I get that he needs it. But its not up to me. That man only wants the shop, and he will hurt that family to get it. He also wants your parents shop too. " I said and looked down at her, she looked ready to pounce on me.

"Its not easy for me. You think it is, but it isn't. I tried to help, and he only told me to leave it. I can't help him unless he wants it. And I can't help unless they are involved." I said as I pointed at the boys in the back.

"So how about you go help your former classmate and leave the fuck alone." I spat and then went to my desk and sat down. Ayumi got up and simply walked out. But I knew she had gone to blow off some steam.

* * *

The days passed in silence. Since that day, everyone had been avoiding me. I spent most of my day with grandpa, and while he was unhappy that I was skipping, he understood my problem.

"Perhaps its time you think out of the box." he said and I looked at him in confusion. We were sitting in a park outside the school grounds.

"It seems to me, that he is afraid to involve people. From what you and Ayumi have told me, he seems to be afraid of involving Yankumi as well. Now if you were afraid of involving people, would you tell anyone, or allow anyone to help?" he asked and I looked down as I thought this over.

"No." I said and he nodded as he sat back and sighed.

"Then there is your answer. However, his plan will backfire. And im afraid that your boyfriend may get involved because he is working for him." he said and I looked up at him,

"Ill help Hayato if that happens." I said and he chuckled,

"I would expect nothing less. We taught you and your cousins well. We have always taught you to stick up for others, even when it seems that you shouldn't. That is a true good person. Even Ryo, who is lost and hurting others, needs to be helped. I think that its time you all helped him in some way. " he said and I looked away.

"I don't think that..." I started and he held up his hand,

"He does deserve to be helped Emiko. While he has lost his way, there is still good in him. Just like there is good in all of Yankumi's students, and in yourself. Never forget that he is in pain, and is simply looking for someone to blame. Be his family again, not his enemies." he said and then stood up. He stretched and began walking away.

* * *

Against my better judgment, I found myself outside of Ryo's hide out. I threw open the door and stepped inside. I ignored the fact that he was alone, on a bed in a corner.

"Cousin." I said and he looked up at me. I held my hands up as he growled at me.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to talk. Im your family." I said and he scoffed.

"You and the others abandoned me." he said and I sighed. I stepped forward and tried to ignore the knife he held out in front of me. He went to stab me with it, but I quickly put my hand down on the blade and squeezed, trying to keep it still. He looked at me in shock and dropped the knife. I let go as well and ignored the blood that began flowing from my palm.

"We didn't abandon you. We were kids ourselves. We didn't know how to deal with death. We had just lost our Aunt and Uncle. We didn't know how to handle it. None of this was supposed to happen. This isn't what we planned when we promised that." I said as I motioned around the hide out. He sat back down on the bed, and I followed.

"Why then?" he asked and I looked down,

"We panicked. When we went to the funeral, we all panicked. We didn't know how to deal with it. It made it real when we saw their bodies. Ryo, none of us meant for this to happen. Now, we aren't sure how to fix it. Grandpa told me to act like your family, not your enemy. I debated with myself on my way here. " I said and he chuckled. I looked at him and smiled. It had been forever since I had seen my cousin smile.

"Grandpa always seems to know what I need, even if we don't talk anymore. I think maybe I went a bit crazy." he said and I didn't respond. He looked over at me. Suddenly he seemed so much younger and sad.

"I don't know how to act anymore. I miss them. I miss Hana. But I have been like this for so long. How do I get out of it?" he asked and I smiled. I put my hand on his, and he seemed to break. He began sobbing.

"Oh Ryo. Im sure that we can help, but maybe Grandpa can help more. Please come with me to see him." I said and he looked up, he shook his head.

"No. I want to see Rei, Hana and Ayumi." he said and I looked at him before nodding.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

Rei and Ayumi were at the front worrying. They had yet to hear from Emiko,

"I can't believe Grandpa told her that." Rei spat and Ayumi sighed,

"Grandpa is right Rei, we can't keep treating Ryo like that." she said and Rei scoffed. But her face seemed to soften a little.

"Have we really been treating him differently?" she asked out loud and Ayumi smiled at her.

"After we buried Aunt and Uncle Tanabe, we have been different. " she said and Rei nodded. She looked away from her cousin and then sighed.

"Things did change after that...Um, Ayumi, look at the door." she said suddenly. Her eyes were trained on the door. I looked over at the door to see Emiko. She was standing at the door, with her hand behind her back. But she was smiling.

"Ayumi, you might want to sit down. Same goes for you too Rei." Emiko said as she looked behind her and smiled. The moment both girls were sitting down, Emiko came in, dragging Ryo behind her. He wasn't looking around. His eyes were on the ground. He seemed at a loss for words. Emiko pushed him forward.

"Ryo, you said you wanted to see them." Emiko said from behind him and he glared at her. But he didn't look that hostile.

"Im sorry. Im sorry for how I treated you and im sorry for everything I have done." he said. Rei looked at Ayumi who was smiling. Rei stood up and looked him over. Then she smiled and flung herself at him. He caught her and smiled.

"Have you not slept much Ryo? You don't look too good." Ayumi said as she came to look him over as well. I saw Emiko roll her eyes, and then she came to her desk next to mine. She looked over at me, and then frowned when I noticed her hand. It looked like she had cut it open. She hide her hand.

"Its not what you think. I grabbed his knife. He didn't actually use it on me." she said and I yanked her hand back into my view, and sighed.

"Cant you be more careful?" I asked and she laughed.

"I could. But it wouldn't be any fun." she said and I groaned as I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and wrapped it around her hand. She stood up and smiled.

"Alright Ryo. Its time to see Grandpa." she said and Ryo groaned,

"Ayumi, im so dead arent I? " he asked and Ayumi laughed, she pushed Ryo towards the door.

"Good luck Cousin. Ill be sure to bring flowers to your funeral." she said and the look he gave her made her laugh more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Im working on the next one. I own nothing but my own characters.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kuma's Problem Part 2**_

**Hayato's P.O.V**

The same guys showed up again, and Kuma ran off to get the deed back. But I also wanted to go, and when Yankumi told me not to, I argued.

"Don't. Emiko would be worried if you went." Take said and I glared at him, he backed up and I then took off running after Kuma. Yankumi turned and yelled after me, but I was Kuma's friend too, and I wasn't going to abandon him.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

After Ryo returned home, things seemed to escalate in Kuma's shop. While Ryo was with Hana in the next room, I received a phone call from Take.

"Whats wrong Take?" I asked as I looked away from the brother and sister that were in the enjoying themselves in the next room.

"Kuma's shop was destroyed, the deed stolen. He went to confront them. But Hayato went with him. They are going to fight, I know they will." he said and I sighed. I looked up as Grandpa came into the room. He seemed serious, and I knew that he had heard what Take had said. I hung up and looked at him.

"Grandpa, I have to go help." I said and I was stopped. He held out a box. And when I opened it, it was just like Ayumi's, only it had my birthstone in the middle. But it also had the Oshiro name stamped on it.

"Wear it when you go." he said and then walked out. I raised my eyebrows at his comment, but I didn't question him.

* * *

I met Ayumi when we both got to the same location at the same time.

"Yankumi is coming too." she said and I looked at her.

"Your here for Kuma, and I'm here for Hayato." I said and she smiled at me, she stuck up for her brother, and we both knew that Kuma was her brother.

"We have to be careful, These aren't high schoolers." she said and I rolled my eyes. I scooped my hair up into a pony tail and got my brass knuckles out of my pocket. I didn't comment, and instead made my way up to where they boys were.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

I didn't have strength left to fight, and I went falling to the ground. Kuma also went crashing to the ground. But then I realized that he didn't make that crashing noise. I looked over and my eyes went wide. There in the doorway stood Emiko and Ayumi. They looked different though. Their hair was up and they had brass knuckles on each hand. They wore a gold necklace that I couldn't really see.

"Ill take care of this side if you do that side." Ayumi said and Emiko nodded. They both ignored the man at the desk and instead went towards the men that had beaten me and Kuma up. They got hit a few times, but the only sound that told me that was the air rushing out of their mouths. They retaliated by slamming their feet, or fists into the closest body part. At the end, all of the men were on the floor out cold.

"Hayato, Kuma, you are both fucking idiots. All you had to do was ask for help. Don't you trust us enough for that?" Ayumi spat as she looked at both of us. She turned to Emiko and sighed.

"Apparently its too much to ask for them to trust us. And yet we are the ones that saved their asses." she continued, and Emiko laughed. Then they both focused on the man at the desk.

"Not only did you target Kuma's shop, you also targeted my family's shop. The sad part though, is that you targeted a Yakuza shop. That was highly stupid of you." Emiko said as she stepped closer and glared at the man.

"So we can either do option A or option B. Option A is where you hand over the deed to Kuma's shop, and you never bother us again. Option B is the opposite, where you end up dead and floating at the bottom of the Sea." Ayumi said and I felt shocked. She just threatened to kill someone, and didn't even bat an eyelash. Suddenly I see a man, about to hit Emiko on the back of the head. But before I could even yell, the man was knocked out.

"Kuroda-San." Emiko said as she turned and looked at the man and then to him.

"Imagine my surprise when my granddaughter calls me and tells me that someone is stealing and acting like disrespectful on my territory. Naturally I wanted to hear your side. But since coming here, I have seen that my granddaughter is correct. Now, how shall we handle this?" he asked as he leaned down on the desk and stared at the man. The man immediately put the deed down on the table and paled as he looked at Kuroda-San. Emiko smiled at him as the man got up and ran out.

"Thanks. But did Yankumi really call you?" Emiko asked and the old man chuckled.

"No. I have my own information network. I have a proposal for you Emiko, if you would be so kind as to come to my home after you are finished here." he said and Emiko looked at him seriously before nodding.

"Of course Kuroda-San." she said and watched as he walked away.

* * *

We all were on the side of the river as Yankumi cleaned up Kuma and me. She wasn't telling us anything and when we asked why she wasn't, she smiled.

"Because for once, I was not your protector. Its not up to me." she said and then stood up and stepped aside. I looked up at Emiko, she was looking me over and looked angry or maybe it was dissapointed. She stepped forward and before I could even question what she was doing, she slapped me.

"I had to do that at least once. First of all, am I really not trust worthy? Why wouldn't you ask me to come with you, or maybe even call me and tell me that you were going? Why did I have to hear about it from Take?" she asked and when she didn't get an answer she sighed.

"That's not even the point. The point, is that you could have died before me and Ayumi showed up. They had guns Hayato. I'm not dating you just because your the leader. I actually love you, and your endangering your life." she spat and then turned around.

"I have to go. Ayumi tell Grandpa where I am." she said and then turned and walked off. I felt bad. I knew that she only felt scared of losing me, and maybe I should have asked for help, but I'm not used to asking. Ayumi wasn't done though.

"Is it so hard to ask for help? Emiko offered it, and you both turn her away. How do you think that makes her feel? And Kuma, don't think for one second that your out of trouble. I consider you my brother, and I'm not going to let you endanger you life just because you refuse to ask for help. You want to have kids right? And get married?" She asked and when he slowly nodded, she sighed,

"Well you can't do that when your dead can you?" she asked and then she herself turned and walked off. Yankumi smiled at us both,

"They worry about you, and you are ruining a good thing. Its good to have someone that worries about you isn't it? Ill always be your teacher Kuma, and that won't ever change. If you need help, its OK to ask for it." she said and then looked up as the other boys came running over to us.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

I sat at the table with Kuroda-San.

"Yes. Emiko I would like to offer you the chance to take over as Leader when I die." he said and I felt my heart stop. It scared me.

"I...Um..." I started and couldn't get any words out. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I don't know if I wanted to be a Leader. That had always been Ayumi's thing. I looked up at him and he must have seen the panic on my face, for he held a hand up.

"there is no need for an answer at the present moment Emiko. It is up to you, but I will not pressure you into saying yes. In fact if you have any alternative ideas, then that will be welcomed. Ill let you think on it for a while." he said and then got up and excused himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emiko's P.O.V**

I avoided Kuroda-San after that night. I also avoided Hayato as well. But I knew that I could only avoid him for so long. I sat at the front of the room with Ayumi who kept giving me looks. She really wanted to ask why I wasn't sitting with my boyfriend, but I was still upset and I wasn't going to forgive him just yet. The rest of the week had been fairly silent, and so I had kept to the shadows of the school, ignoring everyone but Take, who I could never ignore. He was like Kuma, my brother, and my favorite. He was the innocent one of the group.

"Emiko-Chan! Emiko-Chan!" a voice yelled frantically I looked up, no one in the room was yelling this, so I looked to the door, that had yet to open. It slammed open and Sakura came running in. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" I asked as I looked her over. She didn't have any bruises, or anything major. But something was obviously making her cry.

"It's Fukui-Kun!" she yelled and I stood up. I motioned for her to lead the way. Hayato stood up too and grabbed my arm.

"Hayato, unless you want to lose that arm, I would let go. I have to help him. He was my leader in my old school. But he is so much more than that. He is my best friend, and I don't abandon my friends." I said and he let go. I followed after Sakura.

* * *

We arrived at what looked like a school war. Only everyone had stopped and Dai's class was looking at Dai in worry. He was on the ground, being hit on by the leader of the rival school. It was obvious that Dai was losing. I walked up to the pair, and kicked the leader on the side. He was falling off and crashed to the ground.

"Oh look is that our little weak slut?" I heard from behind me and I turned to see the two bullies that I had had in middle school. I felt all the air rush out of me as something hit my side, and I nearly went down on my knees at the crack and sudden pain. The leader of the rival school had hit me with a pipe, and broke 3 ribs. I turned and kicked him in the face. When he was out cold, I turned.

"Well? Get lost." I yelled and I watched as they all ran. The whole class came over,

"He got hit with a pipe, that's the only reason he was losing." said his second in command.

* * *

**Hayato's P.O.V**

She came back. But Dai was with her. He was out cold, he looked beaten to hell. Emiko looked in pain too, but she still looked somewhat healthy. Ayumi came forward to help and Emiko jumped forward, but it was too late. When Ayumi had touched his arm, he had suddenly jerked awake and swung at her. Emiko jumped in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Dai, Calm down. What happened? You don't do school wars." she said and he sighed, he held his head,

"Fuckers ambushed me." he said and Emiko smiled,

"The same guy I beat up?" she asked and Dai shook his head,

"No. Some guy who said he knew you and Ayumi." he said and Emiko's smile fell, She looked over at Ayumi,

"That doesn't make sense." Emiko said and then turned to Sakura.

"How did you know about the fight?" she asked her, Sakura looked down and held out her phone to Ayumi. Ayumi looked at it and threw it to Emiko.

"That bastard! Ayumi if you don't end this, I will." she spat and Ayumi sighed,

"Emiko. Think with all your brains. Its obvious isn't it? He has help from other sources. Don't you think we should find out the sources first?" Ayumi said and Emiko glared at her before nodding. She turned to look at Dai,

"Are you OK enough to go back to your class?" she asked and Dai scoffed,

"I am. I've had worse." he said and she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Sakura.

"Don't answer him back if he texts again. Just let it go. Instead message me, and ill take care of it." she said and Sakura nodded, she looked at Dai, who smiled at her. He held out his hand and she led him out of the room.

"I can't believe the nerve of that bastard. He told her that he was a friend of ours. Even put his name as a signature." Ayumi said and then sat down on one of the desks and ignored the class as she thought.

"This is getting out of hand. Even if we take him out now, he may have others to help finish me off for him. " Ayumi said and looked up at Emiko. Emiko looked her over.

"Its time to involve the family Ayumi. This is bigger than what me, you and Rei can handle. Its time to involve the Yakuza. There is no other option." Emiko said and sat down at her desk next to mine.

"Your right. I need someone to inform Kuroda-San as well." she said and then got up and walked out. Emiko turned to me,

"I'm sorry. I should have forgave you a while ago." she said and I grabbed her hand,

"I get why you didn't. Nothing to be sorry about." I said and she smiled as she leaned against me.

"Things are going to change Hayato. I'm not sure I want them to change, or that I can handle it." she said as she looked down at our hands.

"You have me, you won't be alone." I said and she chuckled,

"No. I won't be alone, just you won't be alone either." she said and then laid her head on the desk.

* * *

I stood at the back of the room. I was invited to sit in on one of their meetings. And Ayumi was being yelled at by her parents.

"You should have come to us!" her father yelled and Shin sat beside her, not saying a word but holding her hand instead. Her grandpa stepped forward.

"Kenji, she thought that she could handle it. It hadn't gotten out of control until now, am I right in thinking that Ayumi?" he asked and she nodded, not daring to say a word.

"I get that Father, but she should trust us, we are her parents! We love her, and want to help her. Keep her safe. " her mother stated, but she was calmer than her husband who was glaring at his daughter, who was keeping her head down.

"Yuri. You have all been taught that you must take responsibility for your mistakes and yourselves. To ask for help when you need it. Is it so wrong that she was doing just that before things went out of hand?" her grandpa asked and her father seemed to soften his gaze. Then I saw the old man transform into a Yakuza leader.

"No one is to go near this man. I will have our people take care of him. But no one is to go near him." he commanded and everyone nodded. He turned to Emiko who was watching him.

"Emiko, you are to think about Kuroda-San's proposal, but do not think that you must agree to it. There are always different ways to do things. " he said and Emiko nodded. She looked at me and led me out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hayato's P.O.V**

Walking around the park was our thing. She never wanted to go home early, and we were supposed to be walking home from school. It had been a few days since that meeting. I was curious about what Oshiro-San had told her.

"Emi, what did he mean? The Proposal?" I asked and she stopped walking to look at me. She turned away,

"I have been offered the position of leader of the Odeo House." she said and I felt shocked. She turned back around,

"I don't want to be leader. But I don't want to turn it down either. Its not every day that you get that offer. Its usually offered to family." she said and started walking again. I began walking myself to keep up.

"I want to be an English teacher, but the idea that I can be a teacher, as well as the Granddaughter to the Yakuza doesn't seem likely. Its not a life I want to give up. " she said and we went silent.

"You can." said a voice and we both turned to see Shin. He was with Ayumi, who was smiling at Emiko.

"Emi, why didn't you tell me that he offered that. We know you don't want to be a leader. Im taking over for Grandpa. " she said and Emiko nodded, Shin however had something else to say,

"Ive been thinking for a while of asking for leadership. You don't have to give up this life to be a teacher Emiko. No one expects you to do that." Shin said, Emiko looked thoughtful. But as to what she would do, I had no idea what her plans were.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

The day after Graduation was hectic. Hayato had gotten his own apartment, and it was close to Akadou Gakuen. Something was wrong with Rei, but I couldn't figure out what. Ayumi came walking over, she had been offered the position of Math Teacher, as well as the new Home Room teacher for class 3-D. We needed more teachers like Yankumi, and Ayumi wanted to try and be like her.

"You see it too?" she asked as she watched Rei. Rei was jumpy and seemed to be watching the whole crowd.

"Just what happened at her old school?"i asked and she shrugged,

"No idea. Anyways, you should apply for the English Teacher at Akadou. I heard the person quit." she said and smiled. I rolled my eyes at her, as she walked off.

* * *

Hayato had gone home first, while I stayed behind to help Ayumi with her plans for next year. As I walked I started to feel like I was being watched. I turned around a few times to look, but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly 3 men came out of nowhere and grabbed me. They held a white cloth, and I knew what it was. I kicked his hand and he dropped it. But obviously I was screwed. I was grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed over my nose and mouth. Immediately I started feeling sleepy and before I knew what was happening, I was out.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that I was tied up. My hands were tied behind me back and my jacket was gone. I saw my brass knuckles on a table, and it was too far away to get to.

"Ah your awake. I also see that you noticed your jacket and brass knuckles. We can't have you defending yourself." he said and I spit at him in retaliation. I was suddenly back handed, but it wasn't just his hands. I realized that he had a set of brass knuckles on as well. My head was throbbing and I was sure that I tasted blood in my mouth. He kicked me a few times for good measure, which made me skid away from him.

"Your my bait. I know that Ayumi will come for you, and when she does, I plan to kill her. You get to watch her die." he said and I once again spat at his feet. He sighed, he motioned several men forward, and they began hitting me with pipes. One of them hit my hand, and I screamed as I felt it break. I looked up and noticed that I was closer to the table that held my brass knuckles. I moved my hands and noticed that there was space. I forcefully pulled my broken hand through the ropes, and managed to free a hand. While they were talking amongst themselves, I worked on the ropes around my other hand. Then I jumped up and grabbed my brass knuckles. When I was done beating up his friends, he smirked,

"Maybe I should have killed you instead. But of course I was weak, since your so cute." he said and I growled.

"Oh go fuck yourself. If you think for one second that im going to be flattered you are sadly mistaken." I said as I heard the warehouse door open. Ayumi, Shin, Hayato, Ryu, Noda, and my family came running into the room. While he was looking away, I ran past him and into Hayato's arms. Within seconds, my strength left, and Hayato had to hold me up.

"Take her home Hayato." Ayumi said as she looked over at me. I didn't have room to argue, as I could barley hold myself up. Hayato picked me up bridal style and walked out, with Ryu following behind.

* * *

Kuroda-San sat in our apartment. He had come to visit, and get my answer. Hayato had gone out with the boys, and I was left to wait on Kuroda and Ayumi.

"Kuroda-San. With all due respect, I don't want to be a leader. " I said and he nodded, he didn't seem shocked to hear that.

"I figured as much. You have an idea I take it?" he asked and I smiled. He was taking this better than I thought.

"Yes. I think that Shin would be the perfect person. He has already considered asking you. But Sir, maybe having him would be good with your family. Ayumi is taking the spot of her Grandpa, and she wants to someday merge your family with ours." I said and he seemed to think on that.

"That is not a bad idea. It would make us stronger. On a different subject, I know that you wish to be a teacher. What of your life with the Yakuza?" he asked as he sat his cup of tea down.

"Well Hayato doesn't want to be Yakuza, but he doesn't care that I am. I want to be both, a teacher and Yakuza. I don't wish to leave my family." I said and he smiled,

"Then you are were you should be. Your following your dream, just like Kumiko is following hers. " he said and stood up. He hugged me once, and then left the apartment. I was shocked. I had never been hugged by him before.

* * *

**1 Year Later-**

"So how shocked do you think Rei is going to be?" Hayato asked me as he dressed in a business suit. He had taken a job as a lawyers assistant. I had applied for the English Teacher at Akadou Gakuen. Ayumi and Shin had finally married as well, and had taken over as leaders. But both old men were still alive. We had also gotten married just last month.

"Well, she will be shocked. After all, I didn't tell her anything about this when she saw me at our wedding. Now, hurry up. If your late you will be in huge trouble, which isn't anything new." I said as I walked past him.

"Oi. I'm not always in trouble." he said and I turned to stare pointedly at him. He sighed,

"That doesn't count." he said and I smirked as I picked up my bag. I was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black dress shirt, with the Oshiro family necklace around my neck.

"Just hurry." I said as I walked past him again and walked out the door.

"Oi! What about my lunch?" he yelled out the door, and I laughed as I turned.

"In the usual spot. Seriously, do I need to get your eyes checked?" I asked and laughed harder when he turned a bright red.

"My eyes are fine. Hey, ill be going out with Ryu and the others tonight, want to come along?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. You know that Yankumi is going to be at the school. Which means I have to help her keep the new boys out of trouble." I said, he sighed. I turned away and tried to not to laugh at his dejected look.

"Look, just bring the boys to the school to see me, and then go out. God knows we haven't seen each other in a while." I said and then turned and walked off. I ignored the yell that sounded from him, and kept walking. I couldn't be late either, and since he interrupted me, I was going to be late.

* * *

That is the end of this story. Now stay tuned for the 3rd story about Rei. By the way, I own nothing but my characters.


End file.
